Immovable Force
by Alternate Life Story
Summary: /set after chase scene/ What if Gordon never made it to Batman in time? The Joker uses this to his advantage. Experiment one-shot. Possible Batman/Joker, if I continue this.


**A/N:** Well, this isn't a serious fic. I'm maladaptive, and can't exactly write fast enough of what goes on in my head. I just typed this and I thought it could be seen as a oneshot. If by some magical force I do end up continuing, it will end up as some angsty Batman/Joker fic. As of now, sorry, Batman doesn't even get to say a single word in here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, and anything used in this is all held to their respective owners. **

* * *

Joker turned his head, amused. Batman had heard his cry, and just realized that death was not something Joker was afraid of. Batman, in all his self-righteousness, couldn't bring himself to run over his little painted face. Oh the irony! Joker's eyes twinkled as the bat's _adorable_ vehicle slammed into the truck behind him. The dark figure tumbled from the force of the impact, landing harshly against the pavement._ Ouch_.

One of his lackeys rolled Batman over, and Joker found himself skipping over to the slumped figure. Finally! The one guy, too bad he couldn't remember his name, tried to pull off the bat's mask. Key word, tried. Joker laughed as he watched him fall back in pain as an electric wave shocked his body. So, it was useless trying to find out his identity by force? More laughter shook through the Joker as he kicked the-guy-with-no-name, just for fun. And spit on his face. Just for fun too. He grabbed Batman's arm, and threw him over his shoulder. Any second now back up would arrive. Hm, now that he thought about it, probably for both sides of this whole ordeal. He had caused a scene after all.

Batman's armour pressed against his back, and boy did it feel _good_! Uncomfortable, but thrilling. And this time he was in complete control of the entire situation. Joker bit his tongue, letting the muscle role between his teeth, "Hey, guys, where's me ride? Where'smyridewhere'smyride?"

Hm.

_Where are you...?_

He tapped his foot, getting impatient. You really couldn't count on anyone these days."Guess it's the sewer then, _Batsy_."

Strolling over to the metal plate only a few feet away, Joker smiled, "I think we're going to have a hard time getting you in that tiny little hole with all your big muscles and suit. This might hurt, just a little."

He opened the cover, shooting the screws that held the plate in place. Joker grunted, shoving Batman into the hole head first. His shoulders were just too wide! Growling, the clown kicked the unconscious bat, and after a few violent kicks, successfully got him through. Quick to grab the bat's foot, he slipped in himself and closed the opening shut. Just in time too, he could hear hazy voices and sirens near the hatch. Clinging on to the built in ladder, Joker looked down at the bat in his hands, "At least we don't have to swim Batsy! There's a ground, want to see?"

Not expecting a response, he let go of Batman, who landed with a thud onto the damp ground. Joker followed right after, using Batman's chest as cushioning. Suddenly he smiled, closed his eyes, grinned, and then chuckled. _Yes! Batman was his! As long as he doesn't escape..._ He will, he always does.

_Immovable object._

Dark eyes gleamed as the clown glanced at the pale face.

_Unstoppable force._

Not even beginning with a chuckle, he started cackling. The Joker couldn't control the laughter escaping his painted lips! Oh dear non-existent God, this was so beautiful!

His laughter echoed throughout the sewers, and Joker realized he was making a racket. No, no that wouldn't do at all. He finally got his hands on Batman, he wasn't letting him go. Not yet. No. Scrambling to get to his feet, the Joker picked up his Batsy bridal-style, and ran. Just as he turned a corner, he heard the screech of the plate being removed. Lucky lucky lucky. Joker looked into his arms, Batman's head rolled from side to side at each step Joker took. He stopped his running, gradually turning his steps into a joyful skip. _Now, what to do with him?_

_Scar his face?_

_...And then let him go._

_Or..._

"Shit! He got away!" the faint echo trembled through out the tunnels, and the Joker threw his hand-held transceiver into the smelly water. Ohehehe who needed people now-a-days? It wasn't like they'd go searching for him in the maze of a sewer right? Even for them that would be kinda uh, dumb.

With a little skip to his step, he hummed. And again, zero points for the _real_ bad guys.

* * *

Let's just pretend Batman escaped, blablabla, and Joker goes on with his games like nothing happened. ;) I don't know, I'm surprised you read all this rubbish anyways.


End file.
